


mark never did

by meawannabewriter



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, hanahaki byou, ish, my first work yo, pretty short tbh, that one flower spitting disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meawannabewriter/pseuds/meawannabewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was never one to believe superstition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_"hanahaki byou"_** | _a disease in which one coughs up flower petals due to unrequited love, this may be removed but so do the certain feelings along with it._

__

***

Mark was never one to believe superstition.

***

He was once again skyping with Jack, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He loved times like these, where he forgot his worries, and it seemed like having fun was the only reason of his being --   _he wanted it to be always like this._

__

Mark couldn't help but notice how cute Jack smiles, and how, even though he was loud, his voice was so smooth and beautiful. He noticed how charming Jack was, whether it was his personality or looks Mark couldn't tell.

Soon after, Jack bid his farewell, saying something along the lines of "it was fun as always, but I've got other stuff to do" with a bright smile and logged off. Mark lazily threw in a small smile too and said goodbye. 

***

Mark was never really one to believe in superstitions, but as he coughed up one pink petal on the sink the next morning, he grew weary.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark never really tolerated pain. 

***

It's been weeks since Mark has discovered about his 'disease'. 

Currently, he was at PAX Prime with Jack and Wade, eating their lunch. It was pretty normal with them talking and laughing which Mark was thankful for. He couldn't really hold the urge to cough up the petals, but with nothing really happening right now he was relieved.

Suddenly a ringtone played in the air, resulting in all three of them to jolt. 

"Oh, sorry." Jack looked at them apologetically and took out his phone. "It's my girlfriend."

Mark's eyes widened as he felt them rising up to his mouth. He quickly covered it with his hand while Jack spoke with his girlfriend over the phone.

Mark hurriedly stood up and made his way to the restrooms, quickly opening one stall and throwing up on the toilet. Mark heard frantic footsteps on the way but the petals just won't stop. Mark once more put a hand on his mouth and turned around.

"How long has this been going on?" It was Wade.

Mark couldn't say, couldn't reply. His skin was burning and sensitive, if he ever were to mention anything he'd throw up more and more petals. His chest ached so, so terribly painful to the brink he thought he could have died then and there.

Wade asked another question. "Who is it?"

Mark glanced behind Wade and his eyes made their way towards Jack rushing towards them. Mark quickly flushed the toilet and cleaned his mouth. 

"What happened?" Jack asked, out of breath. 

Mark shrugged his shoulders and managed a smile. "It's nothing. I just felt dizzy and threw up."

Jack went closer to him and Mark thought he was going to explode. He put his hand on Mark's back and soothed him. "If you weren't feeling well, you could have just said so."

Jack's touch left Mark's skin burning and hair stand. 

"You could just have a surgery and take it out, you know? It must be really painful."

Mark shook his head in disapproval.

***

Mark never tolerated pain, but as he felt his chest tighten once more he thought it was fine, as long as it was Jack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i am actually literally in love with this fictional disease.
> 
>  
> 
> so technically, "hana" in japanese means "flower" in english and "haki" means "spitting/spit" in English, therefore this literally means "flower spitting disease"


End file.
